sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Первый крестовый поход
Пе́рвый кресто́вый похо́д был организован в 1096 году решением римского папы Урбана II по просьбе византийского императора Алексея I с целью помощи восточным христианам в защите Анатолии от наступления сельджуков. В ходе похода также дополнительной целью стало освобождение священного города Иерусалима и Святой земли от мусульман. Первоначально обращение римского папы было адресовано только французскому рыцарству, но впоследствии поход превратился в полномасштабную военную кампанию, а его идея охватила все христианские государства Западной Европы. Феодалы и простой народ всех национальностей по земле и морю выдвигались на Восток, по пути освободив от власти турок-сельджуков западную часть Малой Азии и устранив мусульманскую угрозу Византии, и в июле 1099 года завоевали Иерусалим. Во время 1-го крестового похода было основано Иерусалимское королевство и другие христианские государства, которые объединяются под названием Латинского Востока. Важную роль в истории Крестовых походов сыграли духовно-рыцарские ордены. Предыстория конфликта Одной из причин крестового похода был призыв о помощи, с которым обратился к папе римскому византийский император Алексей I Комнин. Этот призыв был обусловлен несколькими обстоятельствами. В 1071 году армия императора Романа IV Диогена была разбита султаном турок-сельджуков Алп-Арсланом в битве при Манцикерте. Это сражение и последующее свержение Романа IV Диогена привело к началу гражданской войны в Византии, которая не стихала вплоть до 1081 года, когда на престол взошел Алексей Комнин. К этому времени различные вожди турок-сельджуков успели воспользоваться плодами междоусобицы в Константинополе и захватили значительную часть территории анатолийского плато. В первые годы своего правления Алексей Комнин был вынужден вести постоянную борьбу на два фронта — против норманнов Сицилии, которые наступали на западе и против турок-сельджуков на востоке. Балканские владения Византийской империи также подвергались опустошительным набегам половцев. В этой ситуации Алексей достаточно часто пользовался помощью наёмников из Западной Европы, которых византийцы называли франками или кельтами. Полководцы империи высоко ценили боевые качества европейской кавалерии и использовали наёмников в качестве ударных частей. Их корпус нуждался в постоянных пополнениях. В 1093 или 1094 году Алексей, по-видимому, направил папе римскому просьбу о помощи в найме очередного корпуса. Возможно, что эта просьба и послужила основанием для призыва к Крестовому походу. Другим основанием могли послужить попавшие на запад слухи о зверствах, которые творились в Палестине. В этот момент Ближний Восток оказался на линии фронта между султанатом Великих сельджуков (который занимал значительную часть территории современных Ирана и Сирии) и государством Фатимидов Египта. Сельджуков поддерживали в основном мусульмане-сунниты, Фатимидов — в основном мусульмане-шииты. Христианские меньшинства в Палестине и Сирии защищать было некому и во время военных действий представители некоторых из них подвергались грабежам. Это и могло породить слухи о страшных зверствах, творимых мусульманами в Палестине. Кроме того на Ближнем Востоке зародилось христианство: на этой территории существовали первые христианские общины, на этой территории находилось большинство христианских святынь. Сирия и Палестина даются им победами при Адженадеине (634) и Ярмуке (636). Иерусалим занят в 638 году. Александрия в 643 году и вскоре после Египта завоевывается вся Северная Африка. Кипр занят в 680 году. Во второй половине XI века (между 1078 и 1081 годами) в Малой Азии появляются турки, создающие ряд небольших царств турок-сельджуков (Дамасское, Алепское и другие). Вследствие этого у христиан начала зарождаться идея о том, что им нужно защитить от гонений своих собратьев и вернуть утраченные земли и святыни. Призывы папы римского, неистовые проповеди Петра Пустынника и других религиозных деятелей вызвали небывалый подъём. В разных местах Франции, Германии и Италии наскоро снаряжались походы. Кроме того, тысячи людей стихийно собирались в отряды и двигались на Восток. На протяжении второй половины I тысячелетия мусульмане завоевали большую часть Северной Африки, Египет, Палестину, Сирию, Испанию и множество других территорий. Однако ко времени Крестовых походов мусульманский мир был разобщён внутри, между правителями различных территориальных образований шли постоянные междоусобные войны, и даже сама религия претерпела раскол на несколько течений и сект. Этим не преминули воспользоваться внешние противники, в том числе и христианские государства на Западе. Так, Реконкиста в Испании, Норманнское завоевание Сицилии и атаки норманнов на североафриканское побережье, завоевания Пизы, Генуи и Арагона на Мальорке и Сардинии и боевые действия христианских правителей против мусульман на море ясно демонстрировали вектор направленности западноевропейской внешней политики конца XI века. Так же значительную роль сыграло желание папы римского увеличить свою власть при помощи образования новых государств на захваченных территориях, которые бы зависели от папы. Затем так и случилось. Западные европейцы хотя и награбили много золота, но понесли огромные по тем временам моральные и человеческие жертвы, а мусульмане проиграли вдвое больше, и впоследствии у них начался кризис. Западная Европа Идея первого крестового похода в частности и всего крестоносного движения в целом берет своё начало в обстановке, которая сложилась в Западной Европе по окончании эпохи раннего Средневековья. После раздела империи Каролингов и обращения в христианство воинственных венгров и викингов наступила относительная стабильность. Однако за предыдущие несколько веков в Европе сформировался целый класс воинов, которым теперь, когда границам государств более не угрожала серьёзная опасность извне, приходилось применять свои силы в междоусобных конфликтах и усмирении крестьянских бунтов. Благословляя крестовый поход папа Урбан II сказал: «Кто тут обездоленный и бедный, там будет радостный и богатый!» Непрекращающиеся военные конфликты с мусульманами позволили расцвести идее Священной войны против ислама. Когда мусульмане заняли Иерусалим — сердце христианской религии, — папа Григорий VII в 1074 году призвал воинов Христовых ( ) отправиться на Восток и помочь Византии, которая тремя годами ранее потерпела серьёзное поражение в битве при Манцикерте, отвоевать священные земли. Воззвание папы было проигнорировано рыцарством, но тем не менее привлекло внимание к событиям на Востоке и спровоцировало волну паломничества на Святую землю. Вскоре начали поступать сообщения об издевательствах и гонениях, которым подвергались паломники со стороны мусульман на пути в Иерусалим и другие священные города. Известия о притеснении пилигримов вызвали волну негодования среди христиан. В начале марта 1095 года на собор в Пьяченце прибыло посольство императора Алексея Комнина с прошением оказать Византии помощь в борьбе с сельджуками. 26 ноября 1095 года во французском городе Клермоне состоялся собор, на котором перед лицом знати и духовенства папа Урбан II произнёс страстную речь, призвав собравшихся отправиться на Восток и освободить Иерусалим от владычества мусульман. Этот призыв лёг на благодатную почву, так как идеи Крестового похода уже были популярны среди народа западноевропейских государств, и поход мог организоваться в любой момент. Речь папы лишь обозначила устремления большой группы западноевропейских католиков. Византия Византийская империя имела множество врагов на своих границах. Так, в 1090—1091 годах ей угрожали печенеги, однако их натиск был отбит при помощи половцев и славян. В это же время турецкий пират Чака, господствуя в Мраморном море и Босфоре, беспокоил своими налётами побережье вблизи Константинополя. Если учесть, что к этому времени большая часть Анатолии была захвачена турками-сельджуками, а византийская армия потерпела от них серьёзное поражение в 1071 году в битве при Манцикерте, то Византийская империя находилась в кризисном состоянии, и существовала угроза её полного уничтожения. Пик кризиса пришёлся на зиму 1090/1091, когда напор печенегов с одной стороны и родственных им сельджуков с другой угрожал отрезать Константинополь от окружающего мира. В этой ситуации император Алексей Комнин вел дипломатическую переписку с правителями западноевропейских стран (наиболее известна переписка с Робертом Фландрским), призывая их о помощи и выказывая бедственное положение империи. Также наметился ряд шагов по сближению православной и католической церквей. Эти обстоятельства вызвали на Западе интерес. Однако к началу Крестового похода Византия уже преодолела глубокий политический и военный кризис и пребывала в периоде относительной стабильности примерно с 1092 года. Печенежская орда была разгромлена, сельджуки не вели активных кампаний против византийцев, и даже наоборот, император часто прибегал к помощи наёмных отрядов, состоявших из тюрок и печенегов, для усмирения своих врагов. Но в Европе считали, что положение империи бедственно, рассчитывая на унизительное положение императора. Этот расчёт оказался неверным, что привело в дальнейшем ко многим противоречиям в византийско-западноевропейских отношениях. Мусульманский мир Большая часть Анатолии накануне Крестового похода находилась в руках кочевых племён турок-сельджуков и сельджукского султана Рум, придерживавшихся суннитского течения в исламе. Некоторые племена во многих случаях не признавали над собой даже номинальной власти султана, либо пользовались широкой автономией. К концу XI века сельджуки потеснили Византию в её границах, заняв практически всю Анатолию после победы над византийцами в решающей битве при Манцикерте в 1071 году. Однако, турки больше были обеспокоены решением внутренних проблем, чем войной с христианами. Постоянно возобновляемый конфликт с шиитами и гражданская война, разразившаяся из-за прав наследования султанского титула, приковывали к себе гораздо большее внимание сельджукских правителей. На территории Сирии и Ливана относительно независимую от империй политику вели мусульманские полуавтономные города-государства, руководствуясь в первую очередь своими региональными, а не общемусульманскими интересами. Египет и большую часть Палестины контролировали шииты из династии Фатимидов. Значительная часть их империи была утеряна после прибытия сельджуков, и потому Алексей Комнин советовал крестоносцам заключить с Фатимидами союз против общего врага. В 1076 году при халифе аль-Мустали сельджуки захватили Иерусалим, однако в 1098 году, когда крестоносцы уже выдвинулись на Восток, Фатимиды отвоевали город. Фатимиды надеялись увидеть в лице крестоносцев силу, которая влияла бы на ход политики на Ближнем Востоке против интересов сельджуков, извечного врага шиитов, и с самого начала похода вели тонкую дипломатическую игру. В целом же мусульманские страны претерпевали период глубокого политического вакуума после смерти практически всех ведущих лидеров примерно в одно время. В 1092 году умерли сельджукский вазир Низам аль-Мульк и султан Мелик-шах I, затем в 1094 аббасидский халиф аль-Муктади и фатимидский халиф аль-Мустансир. И на востоке, и в Египте, началась ожесточённая борьба за власть. Гражданская война среди сельджуков привела к полной децентрализации Сирии и образованию там небольших, враждующих между собой городов-государств. В Фатимидской империи также существовали внутренние проблемы.Хилленбранд К. Крестовые походы. Взгляд с Востока: мусульманская перспектива. : Издательство «Диля», 2008. — С. 36.. Христиане Востока Католическая церковь неизменно пропагандировала миф о жестоком обращении мусульман с христианами. На самом деле, многие из христиан Востока, вопреки мнению церкви, не обращались в рабов (за некоторыми исключениями), а также могли сохранить свою религию. Так было во владениях турок-сельджуков и городов на Восточном Средиземноморье. Поэтому, доводы католической церкви о тяжёлой судьбе их «братьев» на Востоке частично неверны. Об этом свидетельствуют данные, что когда первые отряды крестоносцев вступили на территорию турок, большинство местного населения составляли именно христиане, мусульмане же предпочитали мирно сосуществовать с христианами. right|450px|thumb|Карта Первого крестового похода Хронология событий похода Крестьянский крестовый поход Урбан II определил начало крестового похода на 15 августа (праздник Вознесения Богородицы) 1096 года. Однако задолго до этого к Иерусалиму самостоятельно выдвинулась армия крестьян и мелкого рыцарства, возглавляемая амьенским монахом Петром Пустынником, талантливым оратором и проповедником. Масштабы этого стихийного народного движения были огромны. В то время, как Папа Урбан II рассчитывал привлечь к походу всего несколько тысяч рыцарей, Петр Пустынник в марте 1096 года повел за собой многотысячную толпу — состоявшую, правда, по большей части из безоружных бедняков, которые отправлялись в путь с женами и детьми. Это огромное (по объективным оценкам всего в Поход выступило около 50-60 тысяч бедняков несколькими «армиями», из которых в Константинополе сосредоточилось более 35 тыс. чел., а в Малую Азию переправилось до 30 тыс.) неорганизованное полчище столкнулось с первыми трудностями ещё в Восточной Европе. Покидая родные края, люди не успели (а многие просто не смогли из-за своей нищеты) запастись провиантом, так как отправились в путь слишком рано и не застали богатый урожай 1096 года, который уродился в Западной Европе впервые после нескольких лет засухи и голода. Поэтому они рассчитывали, что христианские города Восточной Европы станут бесплатно обеспечивать их едой и всем необходимым (как это было всегда в Средние века для паломников, шедших в Святую землю), либо же будут отпускать провиант по разумной цене. Однако Болгария, Венгрия и другие страны, через которые пролегал их маршрут, не всегда соглашались на такие условия, и потому между местными жителями и бесчинствующими ополченцами, силой отнимавшими у них продовольствие, вспыхивали конфликты. Спускаясь по Дунаю, участники похода разграбили и опустошили венгерские земли, за что неподалеку от Ниша их атаковала объединённая армия болгар, венгров и византийцев. Около четверти ополченцев было перебито, но остальные практически без потерь добрались к августу до Константинополя. Там к последователям Петра Пустынника присоединились армии, выдвинувшиеся из Италии и Франции. Вскоре наводнившая город крестоносная беднота начала устраивать в Константинополе беспорядки и погромы, и императору Алексею не оставалось ничего другого, как переправить их через Босфор. Оказавшись в Малой Азии, участники похода перессорились и разделились на две отдельные армии. На стороне напавших на них сельджуков было значительное преимущество — они были более опытными и организованными воинами и к тому же, в отличие от христиан, отлично знали местность, поэтому вскоре практически все ополченцы, многие из которых ни разу в жизни не держали в руках оружия и не имели серьёзного вооружения, были перебиты. Эту 1-ю битву на северо-западе Малой Азии при Дорилеуме, «в долине Дракона», сложно назвать битвой – сельджукская кавалерия атаковала и уничтожила первую меньшую группу крестоносцев-бедняков, а потом обрушилась на их главные силы. Почти все паломники погибли от стрел или сабель тюрок-сельджуков, они не пощадили никого — ни детей, ни стариков, которых было много среди «горе-крестоносцев» и за которых нельзя было получить хороших денег при продаже на рынке как рабов. Из примерно 30 тысяч участников «Похода нищих» удалось добраться до владений византийцев всего нескольким десяткам человек, примерно 25-27 тыс. были убиты, а 3-4 тыс., в основном молодые юноши и девушки, попали в плен и были проданы на мусульманских базарах Малой Азии. Военный предводитель «Похода бедняков» рыцарь Вальтер Голяк погиб в бою при Дорилеуме. Духовный лидер «горе-крестоносцев» Петр Пустынник, которому удалось спастись, позже примкнул к главной армии 1-го крестового похода. Вскоре подошедший византийский корпус смог только сложить из тел павших христиан холм высотой до 30 метров и совершить обряд отпевания павших. Германский крестовый поход Хотя антисемитские настроения царили в Европе на протяжении многих веков, именно во время 1-го крестового похода произошли первые массовые преследования евреев. В мае 1096 года германская армия численностью около 10 000 человек, возглавляемая мелким французским рыцарем Готье Нищим, графом Эмихо Лейнингенским и рыцарем Фолькмаром, отправилась на север через долину Рейна — в противоположном Иерусалиму направлении — и устроила массовую резню евреев в Майнце, Кельне, Бамберге и других городах Германии. Проповедники крестового похода только разжигали антисемитские настроения. Призывы бороться с евреями и мусульманами — главными, по мнению церковников, врагами христианства — люди воспринимали как прямое руководство к насилию и погромам. Во Франции и Германии евреи считались главными виновниками распятия Христа, и, так как они находились несравненно ближе, чем далекие мусульмане, люди задавались вопросом — зачем отправляться в опасное путешествие на Восток, если можно покарать врага дома? Зачастую крестоносцы предоставляли евреям выбор — принять христианство или умереть. Большинство предпочитало смерти отречение, кроме того в еврейских общинах, до которых доходили известия о произволе крестоносцев, были нередки случаи массовых отречений и самоубийств. Согласно хронике Соломона бар Симеона, «один убивал брата, другой — родителей, жену и детей, женихи убивали своих невест, матери — детей».Цитата приводится по книге Леона Полякова. История антисемитизма Несмотря на попытки местного духовенства и светских властей предотвратить насилие, тысячи евреев были убиты. В оправдание своих действий крестоносцы приводили слова папы Урбана II, который на Клермонском соборе призвал покарать мечом не только мусульман, но и всех, кто исповедовал любую другую религию, отличную от христианства. Вспышки агрессии против евреев наблюдались на протяжении всей истории крестовых походов, несмотря на то, что церковь официально осуждала массовые убийства мирных жителей и советовала не уничтожать иноверцев, а обращать их в христианство. Иудеи Европы со своей стороны также пытались противостоять крестоносцам — они организовывали отряды самообороны, или же нанимали наёмников для защиты своих кварталов, пытались договариваться о защите с местными иерархами Католической Церкви. Также евреи предупреждали о выдвижении очередных отрядов крестоносцев своих собратьев и даже мусульман в Малой Азии и Сев. Африке и даже собирали средства, которые пересылались через еврейские общины для увеличения экономической мощи мусульманских эмиров, активно боровшихся против вторжений европейцев-христиан и терпимо относящихся к евреям. thumb|250px|right|Отбытие крестоносцев в Святую землю ([[миниатюра, XIII век)]] Крестовый поход дворянства После разгрома армии бедняков и массовой резни евреев в августе 1096 года в поход наконец выдвинулось рыцарство под предводительством могущественных дворян из разных регионов Европы. Граф Раймунд Тулузский вместе с папским легатом Адемаром Монтейльским, епископом Ле-Пюи, повел за собой рыцарей Прованса. Норманнов Южной Италии возглавили князь Боэмунд Тарентский и его племянник Танкред. Братья Готфрид Булонский, Эсташ Булонский и Балдуин Булонский были военачальниками лотарингцев, а воинов Северной Франции повели граф Роберт Фландрский, Роберт Нормандский (старший сын Вильгельма Завоевателя и брат Вильгельма Рыжего, короля Англии), граф Стефан Блуаский и Гуго Вермандуа (сын Анны Киевской и младший брат Филиппа I, короля Франции). Дорога в Иерусалим Проводником крестоносцев через Малую Азию был армянский князь Баграт — брат владетеля крупнейшего армянского княжества в Приевфратье Васила ГохаСтепаненко В. П. // "Совет двенадцати ишханов" и Бодуэн Фландрский. К сущности переворота в Эдессе (март 1098 г.) // Античная древность и средние века: Пробл. социал. развития. — Свердловск, 1985. — С. 82—92 архив. Матеос Урхаеци сообщает, что с выходом армии крестоносцев из Никеи письма с извещением об этом были посланы владетелю Горной Киликии Константину Рубениду и правителю Эдессы Торосу Пересекая Азию в разгар лета, воины страдали от жары, недостатка воды и провианта. Некоторые, не выдержав тягот похода, погибали, пало много лошадей. Время от времени крестоносцы получали помощь деньгами и пищей от братьев по вере — как от местных христиан, так и от оставшихся в Европе, — но по большей части им приходилось добывать пропитание самостоятельно, разоряя земли, через которые пролегал их путь. Военачальники крестового похода продолжали оспаривать друг у друга главенство, однако ни один из них не обладал достаточным авторитетом, чтобы взять на себя роль полноценного лидера. Духовным вождём похода был, безусловно, Адемар Монтейльский, епископ Ле-Пю. Когда крестоносцы миновали Киликийские врата, армию покинул Балдуин Булонский. С небольшим отрядом воинов он отправился собственным маршрутом через Киликию и в начале 1098 года прибыл в Эдессу, где завоевал доверие местного правителя Тороса и был назначен его преемником. В том же году Торос Эдесский был убит в результате заговора Балдуина. Таким образом, первой жертвой крестоносцев стал правитель христианского государства, хотя целью крестового похода его участники провозгласили борьбу с «неверными» и освобождение «гроба господня». После убийства Тороса было образовано графство Эдесское — первое государство крестоносцев на Ближнем Востоке. Осада Никеи В 1097 году отряды крестоносцев, разгромив армию турецкого султана Шаблон:Сражения крестоносцев на Ближнем Востоке, начали осаду Никеи. Византийский император, Алексей I Комнин, заподозрил, что крестоносцы, взяв город, не отдадут его ему (по вассальной присяге крестоносцев (1097), крестоносцы должны были отдать захваченные города и территории ему, Алексию). И, после того, как стало ясно, что Никея рано или поздно падёт, император Алексий послал в город послов с требованием сдаться ему. Горожане были вынуждены согласиться, и 19 июня, когда крестоносцы приготовились к штурму города, они с огорчением обнаружили, что им сильно «помогла» византийская армия. После этого крестоносцы двинулись дальше по Анатолиийскому плоскогорью на главную цель похода — Иерусалим. Осада Антиохии Осенью армия крестоносцев достигла Антиохии, которая стояла на полпути между Константинополем и Иерусалимом, и 21 октября 1097 года осадила город. После восьми месяцев осады, ранним утром 3 июня 1098 года, крестоносцы ворвались в город. Открыть ворота им помогло предательство армянина-оружейника Фируза. В городе крестоносцы устроили кровавую резню: «все площади города были забиты телами мертвецов, так что никто не мог находиться там из-за сильного зловония». Эмир Яги-Сиана, в сопровождении 30 воинов, бежал из города оставив свою семью и детей, но затем сопровождающие бросили его и он был убит и обезглавлен местными жителями-армянами. К вечеру крестоносцы захватили весь город за исключением цитадели на юге города. Через четыре дня, 7 июня, подошла армия Кербоги и после неудачного штурма осадила его. В понедельник 28 июня готовые к бою крестоносцы вышли из города — «фаланги, выстроившись поотрядно, стояли друг против друга и готовились начать сражение, граф Фландрский сошёл с коня и, трижды простёршись на земле, воззвал к Богу о помощи». Затем хронист Раймунд Ажильский пронёс перед воинами Святое копьё. Кербога, решив, что без труда расправится с немногочисленным войском противника, не внял советам своих генералов и решил атаковать всю армию целиком, а не каждую дивизию по очереди. Он пошёл на хитрость и отдал приказ изобразить отступление, чтобы увлечь крестоносцев в более сложную для сражения местность. Рассредотачиваясь по окрестным холмам, мусульмане по приказу Кербоги поджигали за собой траву и осыпали градом стрел преследующих их христиан, и многие воины были убиты (в том числе знаменосец Адемара Монтейльского). Однако воодушевлённых крестоносцев было не остановить — они устремились «на иноплеменников, как огонь, что сверкает на небе и сжигает горы».Матвей Эдесский. Хронография Рвение их разгорелось до такой степени, что многим воинам явилось видение святых Георгия, Димитрия и Маврикия, скачущих в рядах христианской армии. Само сражение было коротким — когда крестоносцы наконец нагнали Кербогу, сельджуки запаниковали, «передовые конные отряды обратились в бегство, и было предано мечу множество ополченцев, добровольцев, вступивших в ряды борцов за веру, горевших желанием защитить мусульман». Осада Иерусалима Штурм Иерусалима начался на рассвете 14 июля. Крестоносцы забрасывали город камнями из метательных машин, а мусульмане осыпали их градом стрел и бросали со стен утыканные гвоздями «просмоленные <…> деревяшки, обертывая их в горящие тряпки». Обстрел камнями, однако, не причинил городу особого вреда, так как мусульмане защитили стены мешками, набитыми хлопком и отрубями, которые смягчали удар. Под непрекращающимся обстрелом — как пишет Гийом Тирский, «стрелы и дротики сыпались на людей с обеих сторон, подобно граду» — крестоносцы пытались придвинуть к стенам Иерусалима осадные башни, однако им мешал опоясывающий город глубокий ров, который начали засыпать ещё 12 июля . Сражение продолжалось весь день, однако город держался. Когда наступила ночь, обе стороны продолжали бодрствовать — мусульмане боялись, что последует новая атака, а христиане опасались, что осажденным удастся каким-то образом поджечь осадные орудия. Утром 15 июля, когда ров был засыпан, крестоносцы смогли наконец беспрепятственно приблизить башни к крепостным стенам и поджечь защищающие их мешки . Это стало переломным моментом в атаке — крестоносцы перекинули на стены деревянные мостки и устремились в город. Первым прорвался рыцарь Летольд, за ним последовали Готфрид Бульонский и Танкред Тарентский. Раймунд Тулузский, армия которого штурмовала город с другой стороны, узнал о прорыве и тоже устремился в Иерусалим через южные ворота. Увидев, что город пал, эмир гарнизона башни Давида сдался и открыл Яффские ворота . Последствия Государства, основанные крестоносцами после Первого Крестового походаИстория России. Всемирная, мировая история — Исторические карты и схемы проекта «Всемирная история» — государства, основанные крестоносцами после первого крестового похода: Государства крестоносцев на Востоке в 1140 году По окончании 1-го крестового похода на территории Леванта были основаны четыре христианских государства. Эдесское графство — первое государство, основанное крестоносцами на Востоке. Было основано в 1098 году Балдуином I Булонским. Просуществовало до 1146 года. Столицей его был город Эдесса. Княжество Антиохия — было основано Боэмундом I Тарентским в 1098 году после взятия Антиохии. Княжество просуществовало до 1268 года. Иерусалимское королевство, просуществовало вплоть до падения Акры в 1291 году. В подчинении у королевства находилось несколько вассальных сеньорий, в том числе четыре наиболее крупные: * Княжество Галилея * Графство Яффа и Аскалон * Лордство (княжество) Трансиордания — сеньория Крака, Монреаля и Сент-Авраама * Сеньория Сидона Графство Триполи — последнее из государств, основанных в ходе Первого крестового похода. Было основано в 1105 году графом Тулузы Раймундом IV. Графство просуществовало до 1289 года. Примечания Источники и литература Источники * Гвиберт Ножанский: :* Деяния Бога через франков / пер. М. М. Стасюлевича // История средних веков в её писателях и исследованиях новейших ученых. — Том III. — , 1887. :* Деяния Бога через франков / пер. Т. И. Кузнецовой // Памятники средневековой латинской литературы X—XII веков. — : Наука, 1972. :* Деяния Бога через франков / пер. М. А. Заборова // История крестовых походов в документах и материалах. — : Высшая школа, 1977. * Роберт Реймский: :* Иерусалимская история / пер. М. М. Стасюлевича // История средних веков в её писателях и исследованиях новейших ученых. — Том III. — , 1887. :* Иерусалимская история / пер. М. А. Заборова // История крестовых походов в документах и материалах. — : Высшая школа, 1977. :* Из хроники Роберта Реймсского «Иерусалимская история» / пер. А. Л. Ястребицкой // Средневековая Европа глазами современников и историков. — , 1995. — Ч. II. — С. 179—182. * Фульхерий Шартрский: :* Иерусалимская история / пер. М. М. Стасюлевича // История средних веков в её писателях и исследованиях новейших ученых. — Том III. — , 1887. (часть I, часть II) :* Иерусалимская история / пер. М. А. Заборова // История крестовых походов в документах и материалах. — : Высшая школа, 1977. (часть I, часть II) :* Иерусалимская история / пер. А. Н. Слёзкина // Сайт «Восточная литература» — 2008. * История средних веков: Хрестоматия / Сост.: В. Е. Степанова, А. Я. Шевеленко. — , 1969. — Ч. I. — С. 259—262. Литература ; на русском языке * Васильев А. А. История Византии. Византия и крестоносцы. М., 1923. * Васильев А. А. История Византии. От начала крестовых походов до падения Константинополя. — , 1989. * Добиаш-Рождественская О. А. Эпоха крестовых походов. — , 1918. * Заборов М. А. Крестоносцы на Востоке. — : Наука, 1980. — 320 с. * Заборов М. А. Папство и крестовые походы. М., 1960. * История крестовых походов / Под. ред. Дж. Райли-Смита. — , 1998. * Куглер Б. История крестовых походов. — Ростов н/Д., 1998. * Мишо Г. История крестовых походов. — : Алетейа, 2001. — 368 с. * Ле Гофф Ж. Цивилизация средневекового Запада. — , 1992. * Лучицкая С. И. Мусульманские идолы // Другие средние века: к 75-летию А. Я. Гуревича / Сост.: И. В. Дубовский и др. — - , 2000. * Лучицкая С. И. Образ «другого»: мусульмане в хрониках крестовых походов. — , 2001. * Райт Дж. К. Географические представления в эпоху крестовых походов. — , 1988. * Успенский Ф. И. История крестовых походов. — , 1900—1901. * Эпоха крестовых походов / Под. ред. Э. Лависса, А. Рамбо. — Смоленск, 2001. ; на других языках * Armanski G. Es begann in Clermont: Der erste Kreuzzug und die Genese der Gewalt in Europa. — Pfaffenweiler: Centaurus-Verlagsgesellschaft, 1995. * Brandt C. D. J. Kruisvarders naar Jeruzalem: Geschiedenis van de eerste kruistoch. — Utrecht: W. de Haan, 1950. * Cahen C. An introduction to the First Crusade // Past and Present. — 6 — 1954. — P. 6-29. * Chalandon F. Histoire de la première croisade jusqu’à l’élection de Godefroi de Bouillon. — Paris: Picard, 1925. * Edgington S. B. The First Crusade (London: Historical Association, 1996). * Edgington S. B. The First Crusade in post-war fiction // The Experience of Crusading, 1: Western Approaches / M. Bull and N. Housley. — Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. — P. 255—280. * Flori J. L’idea di crociata // Piacenza e la prima crociata. — Diabasis, 1995. — P. 15-33. * Flori J. La Première Croisade: L’Occident chrétien contre l’Islam. — Paris: Editions Complexe, 1992. * France J. Les origines de la Première Croisade: un nouvel examen // Autour de la Première Croisade — Publications de la Sorbonne, 1996. — P. 43-56. * France J. Victory in the East: A Military History of the First Crusade. — Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1994. * Hagenmeyer H. Chronologie de la première croisade 1094—1100 // ROL — 6 — 1898. — P. 214—293, 490—549. // ROL — 7 — 1899. — P. 275—399, 430—503. // ROL — 8 — 1 — 1900. — P. 318—382. * Heers J. Le implicaziono economiche della prima crociata // Piacenza e la prima crociata.- Diabasis, 1995. — P. 103—124. * Heers J. Libérer Jérusalem: La Première Croisade, 1095—1107. — Paris: Perrin, 1995. * Hiestand R. Der Erste Kreuzzug in der Welt des ausgehenden 11. Jahr¬hunderts // Der Erste Kreuzzug 1096 und seine Folgen. — Archiv der Evangelischen Kirche im Rheinland, 1996. — S. 1-36. * Riley-smith J. S. C. The First Crusade and the Idea of Crusading. — London: Athlone Press, 1986. * Riley-smith J. S. C. The First Crusaders, 1095—1131. — Cambridge: Cambridge Univer¬¬¬sity Press, 1997. * Röhricht R. Geschichte des Ersten Kreuzzuges. — Innsbruck: Wagner’sche Universitäts-Buchhandlung, 1901. * Rousset P. Les origines et les caractères de la Première Croisade. — Neuchâtel: Ed. de la Baconnière, 1945. * Ward J. O. Disaster and disaster-response in a medieval context: The First Crusade // Disasters: Image and Context / ed. P. Hinton. — Sydney: Sydney Association for Studies in Culture, 1992. — P. 105—140. См. также * Подробная библиография Первого крестового похода, составленная Аланом В. Мюрреем // Murray A. V. Bibliography of the First Crusade (1095—1099) — 2004. * Византия и идея крестового похода. Категория:Крестовые походы Категория:Войны XI века